


Through The Years

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Scarlet was a pirate, then she became a demon.  That was years ago.  These days she spends her days drinking in a pub and missing what used to be.





	Through The Years

Who said that I wasn’t right?

I’ve lived for years without a life

Don’t have a soul on my side

Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried

She sat in the corner at the pub, drinking her sixth shot of rum. So many years had passed since her youth. Since the times when this pub first open. And man had this pub changed a lot since it first open. Those were simpler times. Times when she had a ship to call her own. She sighed as she downed the shot. She stood up and the bartender waved at her. She’d been coming here long enough that all the bartenders for years have known her. She stumbled out into the light, she closed her eyes and when they opened they were black as coal. She blinked them and they turned emerald green again. She’d been a demon since 1756, such a very long time.

Don’t take me under your wing

I don’t need a hand, don’t need anything

I’ve got a roof over my head

As if I’d rather be alone with me instead

She was walking back to her house when she suddenly appeared in front of him. She rolled her eyes, “What do you want Crowley?” The King of Hell stepped towards her, “The same thing I always want Love.” She stepped back, “Then you know what my answer is going to be.” He sighed, “Why won’t you love me Scarlet?” She sighed, “You forget Crowley I was there when you were clawing your way to the top. Can’t believe you’ve forgotten stepping on me on your way up.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I told you know hard feelings when I did it Scar.” She punched him hard in the nose causing it to bleed, “You sabotaged me Crowley, and now I’m supposed to love you. Not gonna happen. I’ve loved one man my entire life and he’s in a cage right now. I trusted you. You said you’d take me under your wing and teach me what I needed to know……That was a lie you betrayed me.” Crowley sighed, “You know you’ll never have him back right.” She punched him hard again, “And whose fault is that?”

Close yet far

Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are

And I’ll tip my hat to those who can’t believe it’s me

Though I never never never ever wanted this to be

She turned and walked out of the room. She walked down to the room his cage was held in. She walked up to the cage, “I miss you so much Luci.” The next thing she knew she was inside the cage. She looked up at him, “Ho….how did you do that?” He smiled as he looked down at you, “You’ve never come to see me before. I’ve missed you too.” He stepped forward, “I missed my little girl sooo much.” She melted. It’s been so long since she’d been in his arms, “Da….Daddy.” He bent down and kissed her passionately, “What little girl?” Her knees gave out and he caught her, “I need you so bad.” He snapped his fingers and they were both fully naked. He looked her over, “Mmmm you haven’t changed a bit.”

I can hear the sounds of the city

Sunrise and set are the same to me

A hesitating pulse is good company

And my reflection offers no apology

She smiled up at him, “Neither have you.” He laid her down on the floor, nipping down her jawline before biting hard on her neck. She shivered it’s been so long since she felt his touch let alone the feel of his teeth on her skin. He smirked, “Mmm already?” She smiled, “Just shivering Daddy. It’s been so long since I’ve felt your touch.” He kissed down to her breast then hungrily took one into his mouth. Her hand went to his head, running her fingers through his hair gently, she moaned softly. He had every intention on taking things slow, but once he heard her moan all plans went out the window. He lined up with her entrance then slammed into her. She moaned out louder and clung to him.

But who said that I wasn’t right?

And I’ve lived for years without a life

Don’t have a soul on my side

Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried

He slammed in and out of her at a brutal rate, but she loved it. It’s how it always was with them. He bit down on her neck as he gripped her hips tight and rammed into her harder. She felt the familiar feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. She gripped his shoulder tightly, “Daddy….I’m…..gonna….come.” He gripped her hips tighter leaving bruises as he bit down on her shoulder and pumping in and out a few more times causing her to spill her essence all over his cock. It wasn’t too much longer before he was spilling his deep inside of her. He rolled off of her and kissed her passionately, “I really did miss you baby girl.” She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, “I’ve missed You so much too Daddy.”

Close yet far

Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are

And I’ll tip my hat to those who can’t believe it’s me

Though I never never never ever wanted this to be

He smiled, “Next time don’t be such a stranger.” She giggled, “Next time maybe we won’t have to do it in this cage.” He smirked, “All depends on if we can find a way to get me out of this cage or not.” She smirked, “We’ll see. I might have to do things neither one of us wants me to do.” He frowned, “Like what princess. Cause you know you’re mine.” She looked down at her feet, “Well um Daddy. Crowley really wants me, and I was thinking I could trick him into telling me how to get you out.” He growled, “That means someone else would have to touch you.” She nodded her head, “Yes, Daddy.” He growled again, “Fine, but no kissing on the lips. Do you understand little girl?” She nodded her head, “Yes Daddy.”

Close yet far

Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are

And I’ll think of the days when there was something to believe

Though I never never never ever wanted this to be

Crowley was sitting on his throne when she walked in. He looked up at her, “What brings you back here love?” She smiled, “I’ve been thinking. And you’re right I should love you. There’s no real reason not to. And I’m so lonely.” Crowley’s eyebrows raised, “This seems to easy love?” She smiled, “You’ve only been chasing me since 1763 Crowley. It’s not like it’s really been that easy.” He shrugged, “I guess you’re right there.” He snapped his fingers and you were in his bedroom. It didn’t take long before you figured out that all you need was his mother Rowena. She stood from the bed and walked away leaving him unsatisfied, “Scarlet, what the hell? Where are you going?” She turned and smirked at him, “To get my Daddy out of his cage. I told you Crowley it would never happen with us.” Then she walked out of the room.


End file.
